Crazy in Love
by Akimichi
Summary: Après plusieurs jours sans se voir, après une longue soirée d'anniversaire, Newt peut enfin fêter son quart de siècle et leurs "retrouvailles" avec Thomas. [OS][UA][Newtmas]


**Bonswaaaaaaar!**

 **Je vous présente mon nouveau bébé, un petit OS spécialement écrit pour mon babe Neviy! Elle voulait lire un truc chaud, donc, voilà!**

 **Il n'est pas classé M pour rien, ok?**

 **J'ai pleins d'autres projets en préparation, continuez de me suivre!**

.

* * *

.

Toute la soirée.

Toute la putain de soirée avait été un véritable calvaire.

Entre les parties de billards qui n'en finissaient plus, les verres, l'alcool, leurs amis qui insistaient pour qu'ils restent encore -"Allez, c'est ton anniversaire Newty!"-, ils n'avaient pas pu s'échapper avant 2h du matin.

Et maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin seuls, ils devaient encore rentrer chez eux.

Et cette tension, doux jésus, cette tension était insupportable.

"Tommy, dépêches toi."

Sa voix était pressante, et pressée.

Son petit ami ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Le trajet leur parut durer une éternité, et lorsqu'ils se garèrent enfin devant leur bâtiment, Newt sortit de la voiture en trombe, entraînant son amant avec lui, le tirant par le bras.

"Dépêches toi."

Sa voix était toujours pressante.

Ils prirent les escaliers, l'ascenseur était trop tentateur.

5 étages.

Et la porte, enfin.

Le blond sortit ses clés, les mains fébriles, et ouvrit la porte, qu'il claqua derrière eux. Aussitôt, un corps chaud se heurta au sien, et une bouche affamée prit la sienne.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour la douceur, ce soir. Ils avaient trop attendus.

"Putain."

Thomas jura, contre les lèvres de Newt.

"Quoi?

-J'ai envie de toi."

Ses mains disparurent dans le dos de son petit ami, glissant sous son sweat gris chiné, et il ne mit pas longtemps à lui enlever, dévoilant la peau pâle de son amant.

"Moi aussi."

Il se décolla de la porte, et tira le brun à lui.

"Allons dans la chambre."

Thomas secoua la tête, et poussa le blond dans le salon.

"Trop loin."

Newt rit doucement, rire qui fut avalé par une bouche empressée.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années. Et c'était sûrement comme ça qu'ils se sentaient, en fait.

Depuis que Newt était parti faire son doctorat dans une autre ville, même pas très éloignée, il passait beaucoup de temps là-bas. Il naviguait entre leur appartement et celui de sa soeur, Sonya, qui l'hébergeait lorsqu'il était trop crevé pour rentrer le soir. Entre sa thèse, ses recherches, et son boulot de chargé de TD à la fac, il se noyait dans les études et le travail. Mais c'était bien, il touchait enfin du bout des doigts son rêve, son but, son objectif. Et même si Thomas était très fier de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir quelque fois, lorsqu'il se couchait trois soirs de suite sans lui à ses côtés. Mais il devait bien reconnaître une chose : son petit ami était brillant, vraiment brillant. Intelligent, réactif, réfléchit, battant. Il était aussi borné, et têtu, mais c'était ce qui faisait sa réussite.

"Tommy…"

Leurs mains s'enlacèrent, et ils basculèrent sur le canapé du salon. Leurs corps se heurtèrent à nouveau, et il n'était plus question de penser, ni de réfléchir. Ce soir, leurs cerveaux étaient éteints. Ce soir, ils s'adonnaient à l'activité la plus primaire de l'espèce humaine.

Ils se déshabillèrent tout en cherchant leurs lèvres sans cesse, comme s'ils leur étaient impossible de les séparer.

Leurs vêtements volèrent dans la pièce, et le côté maniaque de Newt faillit râler, mais il était trop occupé pour ça. Trop occupé pour n'importe quoi d'autre.

Ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre, et leurs peaux dénudées se rencontrant, c'était déjà l'extase.

Les mains de Thomas s'aggripèrent à Newt, le serrant et le collant encore plus contre lui, et le blond gémit doucement contre son oreille.

"Tommy..

-Newt."

Leurs souffles étaient déjà courts, et un mouvement de hanches plus appuyé fit grogner Thomas.

"Putain, Newt."

Le blond glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant, venant embrasser et mordre la peau, et d'un coup, il se sentit basculer sur le dos. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et des "je t'aime" silencieux furent échangés.

C'était toujours comme ça. Même lorsqu'ils étaient pressés, même lorsqu'ils étaient brûlants et empressés, il y avait toujours ces regards entre eux. Ces regards qui disaient à quel point, même après 6 ans, ils s'aimaient, à quel point c'était fort et intense, et à quel point ils ne se lasseraient jamais de laisser leurs corps s'aimer.

Les mouvements reprirent, et tout les deux étaient essoufflés, et soufflés par le plaisir qui montait en eux, avec une rapidité et une facilité déconcertante.

Puis le blond en eu marre, marre de se contenter d'un simple frottement entre eux alors qu'il voulait tellement plus.

Il voulait plus fort, plus loin, plus intense.

"Tommy, Tommy.."

Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, pas besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il voulait. _Plus_ besoin. Ils se connaissaient trop bien, trop par coeur pour ne pas savoir ce que l'autre voulait.

Alors Thomas se plia aux désirs de son amant, et sa main experte descendit le long du corps moite de Newt, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Ses doigts s'activèrent, doux mais dominateurs, et bientôt, le blond laissa échapper ses premiers vrais gémissements de plaisir.

Thomas était si sûr de lui, il savait exactement où toucher, où effleurer, où embrasser pour le mettre dans tout ses états. Et Newt n'avait qu'une envie : laisser tomber sa fausse pudeur, se laisse aller, oublier tout le reste. Parce que Thomas avait cette capacité à lui faire perdre la tête, à lui faire abandonner toutes ses réticences. Oui, il avait cette capacité, et le blond n'avait pas envie d'y résister.

"C'est bon, c'est bon, stop.. Arrête..."

Sa voix était suppliante, basse, presque rauque.

Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse ici, et son petit ami était beaucoup trop doué pour son propre bien. C'était presque trop, la rapidité qu'il mettait à amener Newt au bord du précipice.

Thomas se redressa, parcourut le torse de son amant de baisers humides et de caresses amoureuses, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Aucun d'eux ne sentait capable d'attendre plus.

"Je -"

Newt se redressa, et encore une fois, aucun d'eux n'eut besoin de parler pour dire des choses futiles, des détails. Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, et Thomas s'enfonça dans le canapé, pendant qu'une tête blonde glissait jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il avala difficilement sa salive, et se fut à son tour de gémir lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Newt sur une _certaine partie_ de son anatomie.

Ses mains partirent serrer les cheveux blonds de son amant, et il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

Et lorsque Newt se redressa, les yeux brillant, Thomas sut qu'ils avaient atteint le point de non retour. Le blond grimpa sur ses cuisses, et agrippa les épaules de son amant, en lui chuchotant, d'un ton lascif :

"Prends-moi Tommy.."

D'habitude, il n'utilisait jamais ce terme, qu'il trouvait trop vulgaire et pas assez amoureux, mais là, il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Et vraiment, comme Thomas l'aimait, il obéit.

Ils restèrent dans cette position, Newt assit sur lui, ses bras autour de son cou, et ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop brûlants, trop chauds, et qu'ils aient besoin de plus. Ils avaient toujours besoin de plus.

Plus fort, plus loin, plus intense.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Newt, allongé, accroché à Thomas, et Thomas, les yeux dans ceux de Newt.

Et ils se regardaient, ils se regardaient toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne soit plus capable de garder les paupières ouvertes, et qu'ils succombent au plaisir, qu'ils s'enfoncent dans les affres de la jouissance, qui étaient proches, si proches…

"Tommy…

-Arrête, arrête de répéter ça, je t'en supplies.."

Leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, et aucun d'eux ne savait qui avait initié ce baiser houleux. Mais qu'importe, qu'importe tout.

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et Thomas choisit ce moment pour lâcher un "Joyeux anniversaire bébé.". Newt voulut râler, mais ce fut un gémissement qui sortit de ses lèvres.

"Shut up."

Thomas aurait sûrement sourit s'il pouvait faire autre chose que regarder son amant et tenter tant bien que mal de respirer.

Newt avait toujours fait ça. Il était né en Angleterre, et ce petit londonien à présent bilingue avait parfois tendance à laisser échapper ses injures ou son plaisir dans sa langue maternelle. Thomas trouvait ça… excitant. Il avait été surpris au début mais maintenant, il savait que lorsque Newt commençait à s'exprimer en anglais, c'était que la fin approchait à grand pas.

Et pour lui aussi, elle approchait. Même un peu trop vite…

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait le besoin de parler, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

"25 ans.

-Oh gosh, shut -"

Il se coupa pour gémir à nouveau, et Thomas en profita pour venir mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

"6 ans qu'on est ensembles, bébé.

-Tommy, please…

-Je t'aime tellement.

-Can we just.."

Il ferma les yeux, et ses ongles griffèrent le dos du brun.

"Je t'aime, Newt."

Le corps du blond se tendit, et Thomas sentit ses jambes trembler contre lui.

"Tout va bien, tout va bien…

-Oh my -"

Et sa voix se brisa, se déchira dans un gémissement annonciateur de sa chute.

Et Thomas voulut observer cette chute, regarder son abandon, mais Newt l'entraîna avec lui.

Et ils tombèrent, tombèrent, tombèrent, vers le 7ème ciel.

.

-x-

.

"Tu dois avoir un don pour mal choisir tes moments, toi."

La voix de Newt résonna contre sa poitrine, où la tête blonde était posée.

"Hm?

-Joyeux anniversaire pendant qu'on fait l'amour, c'est sérieux?

-Attend, je te faisais ton cadeau!

-C'était _ça_ ton cadeau?"

Thomas pouffa et roula doucement sur le côté, pour se retrouver face à son petit ami.

"Je rigole. J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi."

Son air se fit plus sérieux, malgré son sourire, et Newt bailla.

"Ca peut attendre plus tard? Je suis crevé, et il est 3h du matin…"

Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge du salon, et mima une moue boudeuse.

"Non, je préfères maintenant.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que, tu es plus susceptible d'aimer en étant épuisé."

Newt fronça les sourcils.

"Tu me fais peur.

-Je sais, mais j'ai encore plus peur que toi.

-Comment ça?"

Thomas leva une de ses mains entre eux, et le blond pencha la tête en voyant ses doigts trembler.

"Oh Tommy, ne te met pas dans cet état. Tu sais que j'aimerais toujours tes cadeaux.

-Celui là est .. spécial. Il me tient à coeur."

Il y eu un petit silence, et Newt finit par céder.

"Ok, vas-y."

Le brun sourit, rassuré, et détala dans la chambre. Dans la chambre? Un cadeau qui le mettait dans cet état de stress état planqué dans la chambre?

Il éleva la voix pour se faire entendre.

"Tu veux dire que j'aurais pu le trouver tout seul?

-Non! Tu n'aurais pas chercher!

-J'aurais pû!

-Ouais, sauf qu'il est là depuis 3 mois et que t'as pas trouver!

-3 MOIS?"

Un silence lui répondit, et il se leva pour attraper de quoi s'essuyer dans la cuisine. 3 mois que Thomas avait ce cadeau, caché dans leur chambre, prêt de lui. Ca devait être quelque chose de vraiment important pour qu'il l'ai gardé si longtemps sans vendre la mêche. Parce que s'il y avait une chose dans laquelle Thomas était nul, c'était bien dans l'art de garder des secrets. Mais celui là, il l'avait garder, et 3 mois. C'était énorme.

Newt passa un linge humide sur lui, entre ses jambes, et le balança dans l'évier. Il hésita à remettre son caleçon, en le croisant sur le chemin cuisine-salon - comment était-il arrivé là? - mais laissa tomber l'idée. Il se rassit dans le canapé, en tailleur, et attendit que son petit ami daigne revenir. Il n'était plus pudique depuis très longtemps, et le nombre de fois où il avait attendu Thomas nu sur ce canapé ne se comptait pas sur les doigts d'une main, clairement. Ni sur ceux de deux mains. Il sourit aux souvenirs qui l'assaillirent.

Quand ils avaient emménagés ensemble, i ans, Newt venait de valider son Master 1 de psychologie et d'être accepté au M2 de leur ville. Thomas lui, avait finit son BTS en bioanalyse depuis 2 ans, et bossait dans un laboratoire d'analyse médicale. Fier de son CDI, il avait proposé à Newt de prendre un appart avec lui. Il savait que le blond ne gagnait pas des masses, ni avec sa bourse ni avec son job de chargé de TD, mais à eux deux, ils avaient obtenus quelque chose de plus que correct. Ils avaient aménagés lentement mais sûrement, bataillant sur tout et n'importe quoi à Ikea. La couleur du tapis du salon, le meuble dans l'entrée, et putain, ces rideaux sont laids! Mais ils avaient souvent finis leurs disputes sur l'oreiller, soit à faire ce que l'expression sous-entendait, soit à se rouler de rire face à la puérilité de leurs engueulades.

"Ferme les yeux!"

Newt sursauta, et s'arracha à ses souvenirs heureux.

Il était heureux, oui. Avec Thomas, prêt de lui. Et il sentait coupable parfois, de le laisser seul si longtemps. Mais ce doctorat, il lui tenait à coeur. Il voulait réussir, et rendre son petit ami fier. Il voulait voir ses yeux briller, et sentir son sourire l'illuminer.

Il ferma ses yeux, obéissant aveuglément. Il lui confierait sa vie, à cet homme.

"C'est bon!"

Un sourire étirait ses lèvres, et il sentit son coeur s'affoler doucement lorsque la main du brun effleura tendrement sa joue. Un élan d'amour le prit aux tripes, et un "je t'aime" amoureux lui échappa.

La main de Thomas se figea sur sa joue, et une paire de lèvres caressa son front.

"Je t'aime aussi bébé."

Il y eu un bruit de froissement, et soudain, Newt eu l'impression que ce moment, ce moment était important. Important, et solennel. Il le sentait, au silence presque pesant, et à la respiration sifflante de son petit ami.

"Newt."

Il avait envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

"Newton Isaac."

Oh bordel de merde.

"Tommy. Je dois les ouvrir.

-Pas encore!"

Il y avait un vent de panique dans cette réponse.

"D'accord.

-Ecoute moi d'abord, d'accord?

-D'accord."

Il se tu, et Newt crispa ses mains sur ses cuisses nues. Un frisson le parcourut, il avait presque froid. Ou alors c'était le stress? Il stressait, putain. C'était totalement stupide, mais Thomas, _Thomas_ était là, à paniquer devant lui, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Mais il savait que c'était important. Foutrement important.

"Newton Isaac. On s'est rencontré i ans. Tu te souviens? C'était aux 18 ans de Teresa. Tu la connaissais grâce à Minho, ton meilleur pote. Et moi, bah, c'était ma meilleure pote. Y'avait 26 personnes, mais dans cette foule de têtes plus ou moins connues, la seule qui m'est marqué, c'est toi. Toi, avec tes cheveux blonds. Toi, avec ton regard noir et profond. Toi, qui m'as dévisagé si impoliment quand on nous a présentés. Comme si t'étais en train de te dire "c'est quoi ça?". J'ai été agacé, tu sais? Par ton attitude nonchalante et hautaine. C'est comme ça que je l'ai vécu. Puis après deux trois verres, j'ai commencé à être bourré -Dieu sait que je tiens toujours aussi mal l'alcool- et je t'ai balancé à la gueule que je t'aimais pas. Tu m'as roulé un patin, et on a couché ensemble. C'était tout sauf romantique, quand on y repense."

Le coeur palpitant, Newt attendait.

La suite, la fin, il n'en savait rien.

Mais pitié, qu'on arrête son coeur.

"On s'est réveillé, on a paniqué, on s'est insulté, on est partis. Pourri. Nul à chier. J'ai pesté contre toi pendant des semaines et des semaines, puis on s'est revus à une soirée. Tu as fais comme si on ne se connaissait pas, j'ai fais pareil. Ni Tee ni Min n'ont jamais sus ce qu'on avait fait. Et après cette merde, on s'est bien entendus. Peut-être que tu faisais comme moi, à mettre dans un coin de ta tête, caché, cette nuit là. Moi, j'essayais de refouler ce souvenir. Au début, ça marchait plutôt très bien. Mais on a commencé à s'apprécier, et c'est parti en couille. Plus on sortait ensemble, plus les souvenirs remontaient. Et j'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. En fait, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès le premier regard, dès ton premier "Salut.". J'en sais rien. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'après ce premier salut, après cette première soirée, cette première nuit, je n'ai jamais cesser de penser à toi. D'abord avec colère, puis avec amitié, avec désir, et après avec amour."

Le blond tenta d'avaler sa salive, en vain. Sa gorge était sèche, très sèche. Trop sèche.

"Et après, il nous a fallu quelques mois pour qu'on s'avoue qu'on se plaisait, et c'est toi qui a fait le premier pas. Tu te souviens de l'époque où on parlait beaucoup par sms?"

Le blond hocha silencieusement la tête.

"Mon coeur battait la chamade à chaque vibration de mon téléphone, et je me sentais tellement ridicule. Parce que je savais, je savais que je ressentais quelque chose, mais je n'osais rien te dire. Puis un jour tu m'as balancé un "tu me plais Tommy." et voilà, c'en était fini de moi. De moi, et de mon coeur. Tu m'en a volé un bout ce jour là, Newton Isaac. Et tu m'as volé le reste le jour où tu m'as embrassé."

Newt se souvenait de ce jour. Ils étaient partis pour rejoindre Alby, Teresa, Minho et Brenda, leurs amis proches, pour boire un verre. Sur le chemin, il s'était arrêté, avait agrippé le bras de Thomas, et avait lâché un "Désolé je ne peux plus me retenir." avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles d'un brun tétanisé.

"La suite, c'est flou. La seule chose de pas très flou, c'est notre première fois. Je veux dire, notre _vraie_ première fois. C'était magique, Newt."

Oui, ça l'avait été. Doux, tendre, amoureux… Parfait.

"Et tu sais, après Rachel, je pensais ne jamais pouvoir aimer à nouveau. J'étais fou d'elle, c'était mon premier amour. Mais tu es arrivé, Newt. Et tu es là. Et tu n'es pas mon premier amour, tu es mon grand amour."

Un silence s'étendit dans la pièce, et Newt renifla.

Il était putain de 4h du matin, et Thomas lui faisait la plus belle déclaration d'amour de toute sa vie.

Il était 4h du matin, Newt était épuisé, crevé, et il pleurait.

"Newt. Newton Isaac. Ca fait 6 ans qu'on est ensembles. Depuis mes 19 ans, tu es à mes côtés, prêt de moi. Depuis mes 19 ans, tu en as vu des moments de faiblesses, des moments de liesses. Depuis mes 19 ans, tu en as subit des conneries de ma part. Tu as subit mes états d'âmes, mes humeurs, mon caractère, sans broncher. Et j'ai subis les tiens, aussi. Mais on ne s'est jamais séparés, on a jamais laissé tomber. On s'est accrochés, l'un à l'autre, et à notre amour. On est jeunes, Newt. On est cons, aussi. Mais ça, je le sais, et tu le sais aussi. Et tu sais que je t'aime, comme je n'aimerais jamais personne d' t'aime à la folie, passionnément, plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire."

Ouais, il pleurait clairement.

"Newt, tu peux ouvrir les yeux."

La voix de Thomas tremblait, maintenant.

Et Newt ouvrit ses yeux.

"Newton Isaac, veux-tu m'épouser?"

.

* * *

.

 **Je vous l'avais dis : rien à voir avec la fic 8D**

 **N'hésitez pas à réchauffer mon cœur avec vos reviews!**

 **PS : wllh les croates en finale, gg, ils étaient chauds ce soir.**


End file.
